


The consulting dead

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, POV John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was tun die Jungs aus der Baker Street wenn sich aushalb langsam alles zerfällt und nur noch hirnlose Wesen sich durch die Straßen von London schleppen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The consulting dead

_Regen. Es regnet wieder. Die Zeit schleppt sich nur langsam voran. Ein paar Tage sitzen wir nun hier in Baker Street. Gefangen im eigenem Zuhause._  
  
Ein Doktor, der schon schwere Kriegszeiten hinter sich hatte und ein selbst ernannter Soziopath der seinen Beruf Consulting Detektiv nicht nur erfunden sondern ihn auch gerne vierundzwanzig Stunden, sieben Tage die Woche ausleben würde. Ja sie beide John H. Watson und Sherlock Holmes machten es den Verbrechern nicht so leicht in London.  
  
 _Aber dieses mal waren wir beide an einem Fall dran, der nur in Sackgassen führte. Auch mein Freund und Mitbewohner weis sich bei diesen Rätsel nicht zu helfen. Wie auch? Sein Gebiet war es Morde und sonstige Fälle die seinen Denkprozess genug ankurbeln zu lösen. Das hier war etwas komplett anderes._  
 _Es scheint als hätte eine Epidemie die Menschen befallen. Eine Art Krankheit die bis jetzt unheilbar schien. Diese Seuche machte vor nichts und niemanden halt. Es betraf alte Menschen genauso, wie junge Menschen. Die Totenzahl stieg ins unermessliche._  
 _Wobei tot war da draußen niemand so richtig. Es wird ganz einfach durch Bisse, Kratzer oder sonstigen Wunden übertragen. Danach bekommt man hohes Fieber das einen den Tod bringt. Wenn dann alle Körperfunktionen eingestellt sind, beginnt der Körper wie von selbst sich wieder zu beleben. Aber nur das nötigste. So das man nur auf die untersten Instinkten zu folgen beschränkt ist. Und zwar Nahrungssuche. Bevorzugt wird da das nächst Greifbare. Rohes gesundes Menschenfleisch. Noch so eine Eigenart die diese Seuche mit sich bringt ist der Körper fängt an zu verwesen. Also was wurde aus den Menschen? Lebende Untote? Zombies?_  
  
John hatte schon viele Horrorfilme gesehen, dachte aber nie das er sich mal in einem befinden würde. Diese Leute waren nach der Umwandlung zwar ziemlich angrifflustig doch er weigerte sich ihnen ein Haar zu krümmen. Er war Arzt und für ihn war das eine neue zu bekämpfende Krankheit. Man wusste nur nicht wie. Seit sie sich hier verbarrikadiert hatten, haben sie nichts mehr von Außerhalb gehört.   
Der Fernseher zeigt nur noch schwarzbild und die Netzverbindung schein auch zusammen gebrochen zu sein. Zum Glück hatten sie noch Strom und Wasser. Sie konnten aber nicht wirklich was großartig unternehmen.  
  
 _Mrs. Hudson war immer noch verschwunden. Ich hoffe das es ihr gut geht und das sie sich bei jemanden versteckt hält. Lestrade hat sich auch einige Zeit nicht mehr gemeldet und Mycroft geht bestimmt gerade ein weil seine Kameras nicht mehr funktionieren und er deshalb nicht mehr alles über jeden weis._  
  
Sie hatten im unterem Geschoss alles abgeriegelt und sind sicher gegangen das keiner durch die Fenster ihrer Vermieterin herein kam.  
  
 _Denn diese `Leute´ konnten zwar nicht klettern aber die Verbrecherrate hatte sich auch erhöht. Verständlich. Hier nimmt sich jeder was er kriegen kann._  
  
Sie hatten auch oben alle Fenster zugehängt um durch das Licht nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. John Watson tat das war er in solchen angespannten Situationen für richtig hält.  
  
 _Tee kochen und damit ein bisschen Normalität erhalten. Soweit das mit so einem Mitbewohner möglich ist. Es reicht ja nicht das die Welt da draußen untergeht und das Leben so wie es aussieht bald ein Ende hatte. Auch wenn ich nicht vorhatte es kampflos aufzugeben. Nein. Mein Kollege musste noch dazu beitragen das es schneller alles ein Ende hatte als geplant. Nur weil er sich Langweilte und seinen Wissensdurst nach dem neuen Unbekannten stillen wollte. Da ist er Nachts aus dem Fenster gestiegen und wollte sich ein Körperteil zum erforschen holen. Hätte ich nicht gehört wie das Fenster zugefallen ist, dann wäre Sherlock heute morgen bestimmt einer von ihnen. Zu guter letzt hatte er sich einen Arm schnappen können. Aber zu welchen Preis? Weniger Munition und mindestens zwanzig mehr Besucher vor der Tür._  
 _Seit dem Vorfall habe ich nicht mehr mit Sherlock gesprochen. Warum auch? Ich erwartete ja keine Entschuldigung. Es ist ja Sherlock Holmes der sich zu stolz für sowas ist. Nein ich wollte einfach nur das er endlich erkennt  in was für einer Situation wir uns befinden. Aber für ihn ist ja alles nur ein Spiel. Wenn man hier aber die Spielregeln nicht beachtet wird man hart dafür bestraft und zwar mit seinem Leben._  
  
Als der Tee fertig war stellte er rein aus Gewohnheit Sherlock auch eine Tasse hin. Der Detektiv lungerte schon eine Weile auf der Couch herum, er wusste wohl auch nicht so recht was er mit der Zeit anfangen sollte.  
"Danke." Als Antwort gab John nur einfaches Nicken von sich und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Beide tranken sie ihren Tee in mehr oder weniger unangenehmer Stille. Der Doktor wollte zwar eine Konversation anfangen, doch ihm viel kein vernünftiges Thema ein bei dem sie nicht streiten würden. Also beschloss er es gleich bleiben zu lassen.  
"Es war Zeitverschwendung."  Er sah den Detektiv etwas irritiert an.  
"Der abgetrennte Arm."  Fügte Sherlock hinzu bevor er sich aufsetze und nach seiner Teetasse griff. Er wich aber den Blick des Doktors aus.  
  
 _Was glaubte er zu sehen? Begeisterung dafür das ein Genie im unrecht lag? Dafür war ich wirklich nicht in Stimmung. Mir reichte es das Sherlock zugab etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Was ja selten genug vor kam. Also beließ ich es dabei und wechselte das Thema._  
  
"Ist der Tee so in Ordnung?" Sein Mitbewohner sah ihn dann die Tasse in seiner Hand verblüfft an.  
"Es ist ok." Sagte er dann. Was sich aber für den Arzt mehr für eine Frage als eine Antwort anhörte.  
"Gut." Sprach John mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Gegenüber und wendet sich seinem letzten Schluck zu.  
  
 _Die Vorräte gingen langsam zu neige. Mrs. Hudson hatte auch nichts brauchbares mehr. Wäre ich doch noch einkaufen gegangen. Dann hätten wir jetzt zu mindestens was vernünftiges zu essen. Aber ich musste es ja verschieben weil mich die Müdigkeit an dem Tag überkam._  
  
"Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld." Etwas erschrocken sah Watson von seiner nun leeren Tasse auf.  
"Sie konnten ja nicht wissen das so etwas passiert." Sprach Sherlock ruhig weiter. John sah ihn dankend an. Selten war seine Mitbewohner für aufmunternde Worte für Andere bereit. Deshalb war John in solchen Momenten dankbar. Denn es zeigt doch das der Detektiv sich doch Gedanken machte.  
"Sher.." Wollte er gerade anfangen doch er wurde durch ein lautes Geräusch von außerhalb gestört. Das letzte mal hatte er das Geräusch gehört da war er in Afghanistan. Sherlock sprang von der Couch hoch und sah durch die Vorhänge. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des gelockten Mannes.  
  
 _Das musste etwas gutes Bedeuten._  
  
Hoffte John zumindest.  
"Ich glaube ich war noch nie so froh Mycroft zu sehen. Nein halt. Streichen Sie das. ich war noch nie froh ihn zu sehen. Nur heute ist sein Besuch ...angebracht." Watson wollte sich selber überzeugen und ging zum Fenster. Auf der Straße stand ein Panzer.  
  
 _Aber woher wusste Sherlock das es Mycroft war? Regierung hin oder her. Einen privaten Armeepanzer hatte der ältere Holmes bestimmt nicht in seiner Sammlung._  
  
Seine ganzen Fragen haben sich aber im nächsten Moment erledigt als eine zierliche Person aus dem Panzer sprang. Er konnte nicht genau sagen wer es war, weil die Person eine Art Schutzanzug an hatte.  
"Sherlock sind Sie sicher .." Doch als er sich nach dem Meisterdetektive umdrehte war dieser schon die Treppe runter verschwunden.  
  
 _Er wird doch nicht?_  
  
Doch zu spät. Da hörte er schon die Haustür unten aufgehen. Obwohl John eigentlich viel zu bequem war ihm nachzurennen, konnte er nicht in solchen Situationen auf seinen Kollegen vertrauen.  
  
 _Hatte man Sherlock als Kind nie gesagt das man keine Fremden ins Haus lässt. Auch wenn es in Sherlock’s Kindheit Leute gab die für ihn ein Tor statt einer Tür öffneten, musste er doch schon mal davon gehört haben._  
  
Der Arzt stampfte hinter her. Am Treppenende angekommen schloss Sherlock gerade die Tür.  
"John treten sie nicht zu nahe! Vielleicht beissen diese Wesen."  
Jetzt nahmen die zwei unbekannten Gäste ihre Masken ab. Es waren Donovan und Lestrade.  
"Ha ha Freak. Im Witze machen warst du schon immer schlecht." Kam es bissig von Sally.  
Der Doktor war noch nie so froh die beiden wieder zu sehen und drückte beide an sich.  
"Ihr lebt. Gott sei dank."  
"John du kannst jetzt los lassen. Ich bekomme nämlich schlecht Luft und Sally läuft schon blau an." Röchelte der DI.  
"Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur das wir euch nicht mehr wieder sehen würden." Sally rang kurz nach Luft.  
"Wie dem auch sei. Packt das wichtigste ein. Wir verschwinden von hier!"  
"Ich werde die Baker Street nicht verlassen!" Lestrade schlug sich die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. "Sherlock wir haben nicht die Zeit für irgendwelche kindischen Streitereien. Du solltest.."  
"Ich werde auch nicht gehen." Unterbrach ihn Doktor Watson. Überrascht sahen sie ihn nun alle drei an.  
  
 _Ich konnte Sherlock schließlich nicht alleine hier zurück lassen. Die Armee lehrte mich das kein Mann zurückgelassen wird, egal ob dieser manchmal noch so schwierig war._  
  
"John jetzt sei doch vernünftig. Was wollt ihr denn noch hier? Außer auf euren letzten Tag warten. Es ist noch eine Frage der Zeit bis alles ein Ende hat."  
"Er hat ausnahmsweise mal recht. Sie sollten mit ihnen gehen." Argumentierte Sherlock nebenbei.  
Was dachte sich der Detektiv nur dabei. Er glaubt doch nicht im Ernst das er ihn hier lassen würde.  
Der Doktor schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
"Wenn Sie glauben das ich hier verschwinde, dann liegen Sie das erste mal falsch."  
Es machte ihn wütend das der Detektiv immer noch zu ihm kein richtiges Vertrauen hatte und das nach all der Zeit was sie gemeinsam durch gemacht haben.  
"Macht doch was ihr wollt. Aber wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben." Schaltete sich Donovan auch wieder ein.  
"Ok ich habe eine Idee. John du kommst mit und holst wenigstens ein wenig Munition und Proviant. Was ihr halt so benötigt."  
  
 _Greg versucht wenigstens etwas hilfreich zu sein. Aber nun gut._  
  
"Kann Sherlock nicht mitkommen?"  
"Und wer sieht dann hier nach dem Rechten?"  
  
 _Ok der Punkt geht an ihn._  
  
"Na gut. Aber keine selbstmörderischem Aktionen mehr bevor ich wieder komme! Ansonsten bringe ich Sie persönlich um! Lestrade, Donovan das habt ihr nicht gehört!"  
"John wir sind nicht mehr im Dienst. Wir helfen dir sogar dabei wenn der Freak hier was anstellt." Bestätigte Sally ihm lächelnd. Nach einem Seufzer machte er sich nach oben und suchte sein Handy, Waffe und seine Jacke zusammen. Als er alles hatte, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in den Hausflur. Unter angekommen, kam ihm die Stimmung irgend wie betrübt vor.  
"Stimmt was nicht?" Alle drehten sich zu John rum.  
"Nein, John. Alles in Ordnung. Sie sollten jetzt aufbrechen." Damit machte sich Sherlock schon zur Haustür auf.  
"Bei drei." Er wartete kurz. "Drei." Schrie der Detektiv. Das reichte für Lestrade. Denn er packte den Exsoldaten am Arm und zog ihn durch die Tür. Dicht gefolgt von Sally. Alles ging so schnell. John wollte noch mal kurz zurück sehen, doch der Meisterdetektiv war schon dabei die Tür zu schließen.  
  
 _Irgend wie sah Sherlock anders aus. Irgend wie traurig. Nein. Das hatte ich mir nur eingebildet._  
  
Vor dem Panzer angekommen, ging oben auch schon die Luke auf. Doch sie waren auch nicht gerade unentdeckt von der Tür bis zum Gefährt geblieben.  
  
 _Wenn Donovan weniger um sich ballern würde, könnte sie Munition sparen. Die Frau hatte wohl noch nie was von Einteilung und Begrenzt gehört. Sie wird noch früh genug merken das hier Notstand herrschte._  
  
Als John im Panzer war musste er sich erst mal an den kleinen Raum gewöhnen.  
  
 _War ja länger nicht in so einem Ding. Eigentlich wollte ich es mein restliches Leben vermeiden je wieder in sowas einzusteigen. Aber was bleibt einem in Zeiten wie diesen anderes übrig._  
  
Er sah sich um und staunte nicht schlecht als er sah wer den Panzer steuerte.  
"Molly? Du lebst?"  
"John? Ich bin ja so froh das du am Leben bist."  
"Ich bin auch froh das es dir gut geht. Seit wann kannst du sowas steuern?" Wollte der Doktor doch wissen.  
  
 _Man trifft schließlich nicht jeden Tag jemanden der das kann. Den Führerschein für einen Panzer macht man ja nicht um die Ecke._  
  
"Ach das ist so eine Art Hobby von mir. Aber wo ist Sherlock? Oh Gott er ist doch..."Doch sie wurde unterbrochen bevor sie in Panik geriet.  
"Ihm geht es gut. Er hatte nur keine Lust auf ne Rundfahrt." Die Blicke die sich Greg und Sally gerade zuwerfen konnte der Arzt nicht so recht deuten. Aber wahrscheinlich war es sowie so nicht wichtig für ihn. Das Teil war langsam und laut. Erinnerungen aus seiner damaligen Zeit kamen hoch.    
"Das heißt ihr wolltet in der Baker Street bleiben. Nur auf euch gestellt. Warum?"  
  
 _Ehrlich gesagt ich wusste es auch nicht genau, denn Sherlock war derjenige der unbedingt dort bleiben wollte. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine Lösung für all das. Nein unmöglich dann hätte er was gesagt. Moment mal. Sherlock hatte mir die ganze Zeit nichts mitgeteilt. Weder Gutes noch Schlechtes. Dann dieser Blick an der Tür._  
  
"John?"  
"Molly wir müssen umdrehen? Ich habe das dumme Gefühl das mit Sherlock etwas nicht stimmt."  
"Sie fahren weiter! John wir können nicht zurück." Greg sah nicht gerade fröhlich aus. Das bestätigte den Doktor nur in seinen Gedanken. Doch er wollte es genauer wissen.  
"Warum nicht? Sherlock ist.."  
"Er wurde gebissen! Am rechten Unterarm." Donovan hielt es nicht mehr aus und fiel ihm ins Wort.  
"Er wollte nicht das du es erfährst und deshalb.."  
"Und deshalb macht er so ein Theater. Ich bin sein Freund verdammt. Ich hätte es verdient es zu erfahren. Aber ich bin auch Arzt. Wir müssen zurück! Vielleicht kann ich ihm noch helfen." Lestrade legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Du weist das es Selbstmord ist. Sherlock hat mir.."  
"ES IST MIR EGAL! SHERLOCK IST EIN IDIOT!" Schrie John, denn er hatte es satt. Innerlich verletzt und voller Wut griff er nach Sally’s Waffe, stieß die Luke des Panzers auf und kletterte raus.  
"Verdammt! Sei doch vernünftig!" Doch all das rufen des DI hatte keine Chance bei den Exsoldaten. Denn der hatte nur ein im Sinn zurück zur 221b Baker Street und dem Meisterdetektiven hörig die Meinung geigen. Das dazu gehörige Instrument hatte er ja in der Wohnung zur Verfügung. Doch Doktor Watson hatte in seinem Adrenalinrausch nicht mit der in letzter Zeit aufgetauchten Plage gerechnet. Das ganze wurde ihm erst wieder bewusst als vom Panzer sprang, ein paar Meter rannte und dann von einen Haufen Fleischsüchtiger umgeben war.  
"John komm zurück! Schnell!" Molly wollte ihm helfen doch es waren schon zu viele. Sie drängten ihn an die Wand.  
  
 _Was jetzt?_  
  
Da hatte er immer mit seinem Mitbewohner geschimpft, wegen seinen verrückten Ideen und damit das sie am Ende immer knapp dem schlimmsten entgehen. Jetzt wäre John froh das Genie neben sich zu wissen. Denn er wusste immer was zu tun war.  
  
 _Verdammt das ist dann wohl das Ende. Mein Ende._

  
"NEIN!" Doch brüllen half jetzt auch nicht mehr. Der Doktor versuchte sich zu wehren so lange es noch ging. Er hörte noch die schreie seiner Freunde.  
  
 _......John........._  
  
Plötzlich spürte John eine Wärme auf seiner guten Schulter.  
"John."  
  
 _Wer ruft da? Der erwartete Schmerz bleibt aber aus. Auch wenn ich etwas dicker angezogen bin musste ich doch die Bisse spüren. Jetzt war da ein sanftes rütteln an meiner rechten Seite._  
  
"John?"  
  
 _Die Stimme kam mir bekannt vor._  
  
"Wachen Sie auf!"  
  
 _Sogar sehr bekannt._  
  
Der Doktor blinzelte. Was er sah lies ihn verstummen. Hatte er die ganze Zeit geschrien? Sherlock stand vor ihm. Einen besorgter Blick aufgesetzt.  
"Sie hatten einen Alptraum. Sie sollten vielleicht ins Bett gehen. Ihr Bein wird ihnen nur wieder Probleme machen wenn Sie hier im Wohnzimmer....John?"  
Etwas erschrocken war der Detektiv als John ihm am seinen rechten Arm packte und das Hemd hoch schob.  

_Ich starrte auf den Unterarm des Genies und war froh. So froh. Ich war in unserer Wohnung. In unserem Wohnzimmer. In meinem Sessel und Sherlock hatte keinen Biss am Arm._  
  
Dieser beugte sich gerade herunter um John’s Blick einzufangen. Der Doktor sah Besorgniss und Verwirrung.  
"Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Der angesprochene wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Etwas peinlich berührt stand er langsam auf.  
"Sie haben recht Sherlock. Ich sollte lieber ins Bett gehen. Ich muss morgen wieder früh raus. Machen Sie bitte den Fernseher aus. Sie sollten sich auch ne Mütze voll schlaf gönnen. Gute Nacht."  
Der Doktor ratterte den Text nur so herunter und unter den hochgezogen Brauen des Detektiv machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.  
  
 _Damit kann ich mich auch morgen beschäftigen denn ich muss natürlich nicht arbeiten. Es war ja Sonntag. Mein Bein meldete sich zwar jetzt schon aber das war mir egal. Ab ins Bett und an schönere Dinge denken._  
  
"Nie wieder ein Horrorfilm vor dem Einschlafen!"


End file.
